User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Christmas in Japan
Yesterday had been rough. I had got arrested for public drukedness and had to spend the night in jail. In Tokyo, Japan too. My father dropped off at The Imperial Hotel and had me spend Christmas all by myself. And he said I couldn't even leave the hotel. I got up around 10:00 A.M. today on Christmas morning to the sound of knocking at my hotel suite's door. I got out of the huge king sized bed and put on my kashmir robe and went to the door. I opened the door and a hotel worker in a suit and tie was at the door. He was shorter than I was even though I am 16 and he looked to be over 30. But I guess he's Asian and all. He said to me: "Oh herro and good morning! I am Mr. Tokamoshi, the hoter manager!" He had a strong Japanese accent and used the r sound in place of the l sound. I said: "Uh, good morning sir. How can I help you?" he smiled and said: "I am here curtoisy of your father to wish you a Merry Christmas! And arso to ter you I will be personary derevering your presents!" I said: "Great, send them up whenever." He nodded and said: "Yes sir, there are many presents to deliver to you and I wir most rikrey be coming up to bring them just as ther arrive from the derivery truck! Oh and wourd you be needing anythring for breakfast Mr. Evans?" I said: "Yea, I'll take....uh, how about some spaghetti and meatballs with a large fountian coke, eh?" He hesitated and said: "Well....the hoter doesn't carry anything rike that, but I'm sure we can find it in town." I nodded and said: "Alright, here you go." I put 3,000 Yen in his hand, about 30 American dollars. I shut the door and sat down and whatched T.V.. I quickly turned it off after I saw the only thing that was on was a Japanese version of ''The Outsiders ''with a bunch of Asian kids dressed up like Elvis Presley. Then I got a phone call. I went over to awnser it and I found out that it was Derby. He said: "Merry Christmas Malcolm, how's it going in Japan?" I said: "Fine aside from being arrested for public drunkndness." He laughed. We talked for a few minutes about how things were going until Derby said he had to go. I hung up the phone and went to the door after I heard a knock. The presents came in and they were a brand new wardrobe. A bunch of hotel guys brought them in and it as in all 10 pairs of Aquaberry Slacks, 3 pairs of black and 2 pairs of brown Aquaberry loafers, a lot of new dress shirts, ties, a few new Aquaberry Vests and Aquaberry Sweaters, suits from Persaues and some other accecories like watches, belts, ect. Nothing much. My breakfast came and I chowed down to my spaghetti and meatballs. The next present was a deed to stock in my father's company presented by one of his buisness accociates. Then was a bunch of new golfclubs followed by a huge portrait of myself in my Aquaberry Vest. I was presented with some new Boxing gear i nthe same black with white stripes color, but the gloves were autographed by Sylvester Stallone. I got alot of books and movies that I already owned and a solid gold watch from Switzerland that costed 40,000 dollars and a bunch of video games and new consloles. Not to mention a ton of other stuff that was also sent up to my Hotel Suite. I kept some stuff like the watch and some of the clothes. I had the other stuff sent to Bullworth to my mansion. Mr. Tokamoshi came into my room and said: "I hope everything was to your satisfaction Mr. Evans. Is there anything erse I can do for you?" I thought for a second: "I want to watch Scarface, can you get me the DVD." He said: "Ah, of course. I wir get it for you from the Hoter's personar ribrary." He went to get it and came back about 5 minutes later and put it in for me. He went out of the room and I began watching it from the bed. I was going to watch other movies too like ''Deathwish, James Bond, Kill Bill, and Holes. ''I sat back on the bad with my soda in hand and ''Scarface ''on the 50 in plasma screen. I thought about the greasers and Townies. They can call me a greedy, snobby, rich, jerk. But I bet they would like to do what I'm doing on Christmas. Merry Christmas I thought. Category:Blog posts